


I Love You

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pain, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the darkness released and no archangels to contain it...something drastic must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/gifts).



> Don't hate me. 
> 
> ...purposely checks the "author chose not to..." button...

The Impala rattles as the Darkness overtakes her. Dean and Sam exchange worried looks before everything goes black. The darkness so thick, Dean can't see his hand in front of his face. The car goes still as the black cloud thins enough for light to shine through. Dean can barely believe that was it. Looking out into the terrain, nothing has changed aside from everything being a bit darker. 

"For something labeled as 'the worst evil out there' that wasn't..." he stops and his jaw drops when he looks over to where Sam was sitting, _should_ be sitting. 

Sam was gone.

"Sammy? _Sammy!"_ His heart sinks and worry grows within his chest. "This isn't funny Sam, where the fuck are you?" Dean checks the back seat, the trunk, underneath and the other side of baby, to find no one. Not a sign of his brother's presence in the Impala, around her, or anywhere. 

 ** _Sam was gone_**. 

Dean kicked the tire and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through his foot and up his leg. "Fuck. This, is not good." He shakes his head and gathers his thoughts. He better start looking for him, there is no telling what took him or how...or where...or why. So many questions are running through his mind he can feel his breathing speeding up because of all the unknown. He can deal with monsters and demons, sure. But something he knows nothing about, something he can't see. He doesn't even know where to start.   
  
"I'll find you Sam, don't worry, I'm coming." He says under his breath, defeated. Hes not going to get very far if he doesn't get moving. He sighed deep and worry filled. The fates must have had some pity on him, all the jostling around moved the impala out of the pot hole. He drove off in a random direction, hoping he comes across something.

\--

Dean's been driving for what seems like hours. Baby's tank is low almost running on fumes when he sees an old warehouse. He gets closer he sees someone walking away from it. Thank God, he thinks. Someone, maybe they know something. Not likely, but if they were wondering around after what had just happened, they must be brave or know something. Hes close enough now to make out the figure, its a man with a tan trench coat. It's Cas. He managed to stumble onto Cas' trail.

The excitement was short lived. His guilt building in his chest as he remembers what he did to him. Remembers all the things he said to him. All things the mark influenced but Dean acted out. 

He pulled up next to Cas and stopped. The angel was bloody and worn out. His powers working slowly cleaning him up, but the remnants of the fight still visible. Dean's heart sunk a little more. What had happened to the angel...was this also his fault. He jumped out of the car and ran to Cas.

"Cas! Are you, are you okay?" He looks the angel up and down. Trying to get a sense on how damaged he was, if there was anything he could do before rushing him and gripping Cas' in an embrace. "I'm so sorry Cas. I was so terrible to you. I...I am so sorry." His voice breaks as his emotions get the best of him. Tears welling up and threatening to fall.

"Hello, Dean" a greeting so typical of Cas. Dean gripped the angel tighter, holding onto him. Continuing to whisper apologies and asking for forgiveness into the angels shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Dean. I know you didn't mean it." His arms wrap around the hunter rubbing his back as Dean quietly sobs. "The Dean I know wouldn't have done those things. I knew it wasn't you." Dean pulled back a little to see the angel's soft smile radiating forgiveness and love. They stand there, the darkness surrounding them chaos of the world all around and yet they find peace in each other. Dean smiles and his heart feels at ease. All too soon its over when Cas breaks the trance with his grumbling voice.

"I know how to fix this. I know how to get rid of the darkness." He face is sad, broken. And Dean doesn't understand why. Knowing how to fix the world should be a good thing. But Dean doesn't ask. Only gets into the car and drives with Cas sitting next to him. Comforting and almost like the old days, ones from a simpler time. He smiles more to himself than anyone. Taking directions from Cas on where they were going, the monotony of the road calming. Though the fear and urgency of fixing this mess and finding his brother bubble to the surface.

"We have to find Sam. I don't know what happened, but one minute he was next to me, and the next he wasn't. I know we have to fix this-" he gestures to the surrounding darkness, "first, but we can't leave Sam out there either." Dean's voice was concerned, growing fearful.  
  
"Don't worry Dean, Sam will be found." Cas says simply, reaching for Dean's hand and gripping it, radiating calm. Dean nods, determined, and continues driving.

\--

"Why are we at Jody's?" Dean asks as they get out of the impala. He looks around, the town is quiet and seemingly normal. Apparently what ever the darkness was, hasn't set in yet. 

"Claire has something we need. The sword." Cas looks at Dean with sorrow filled eyes. Dean doesn't like that look, but he trusts Cas and follows him to Jody's door.  
  
Claire was reluctant to give over the sword. But understood that it was necessary. She rolled her eyes when they informed her this mess was caused because of them. But at least they were fixing it this time. The visit was quick and they were off again. Dean again being lead by Cas, this time a step closer to a solution.  
  
"Cas, I don't mean to be a downer...but this 'solution'...it seems too simple. are you sure.."  
  
"Dean," Cas cuts him off "its far...its far from simple. But I assure you, its the only way." His eyes sad, he seemed to be trying to convince himself of his own words.  
  
"Cas...what do we have to do?" Dean gently pushes. Hes gone this far with out knowing, it's about time Cas shared with him what is going on.  
  
"You remember the tree Anna's grace grew?" Cas' voice is soft.  
  
"Yeah, sure, the big green thing that was stripped of usable grace. What about it?" Dean is intrigued, what does a tree have to do with the darkness.  
  
"We need to stab this sword into the tree and it will call the darkness...locking it inside." Cas avoids Dean's eyes. How was that not simple. That seemed way simple. Dean shrugs, "Alright then, I guess that makes sense. Something born of grace locking in something born of darkness." Cas finally looks to Dean and smiles softly. It only takes a moment for the two of them to start talking. Well Cas listening. Dean spoke about all the things they could do once this was over and Sammy was safe. How he told Sam he wanted to go to the beach and maybe even other places. Dean was hopeful. Dean was Dean again. Even more so. Like getting rid of the mark also took all the darkness that had been growing within him with it. It took the scars and self loathing his father beat into him. Cas saw before him Dean in his purest state. His soul glowing brightly. Happily.   
  
They soon found themselves right in front of Anna's tree. Both men determined to finish this, they quickly walk up to the trunk, Cas feeling the power that still resides within. Dean's closest to the trunk, touching and examining it.   
  
"Dean." Cas calls out to him. Dean turns and lips are on his, soft and slightly chapped.

Comforting. Warm. Home.  
  
Cas breaks the kiss. "Dean Winchester. You are so important. You are so special. I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on your soul. I fell in love with you again every day after that. Every new thing I learned about you, had me falling harder for you, the righteous man. The man I gripped tight and raised from perdition." He pauses. Tears are flowing freely and his shoulders shake against Dean's chest. Cas kisses him again. "Know that I love you. That I will never stop loving you."  
  
"Cas,"   
  
Cas stops him and kisses him hard. Pouring everything he has into it. Pushing him up against the trunk of the tree. And instantly, Dean gets it. He understands. He kisses Cas back, reassuring him that it is okay. That it needs to be done. But that he still loves him, and he forgives him.  
  
That is all Cas needs, one last peck on the lips, locking eyes with the human man he fell in love with all those years ago. He smiles, broken, tears still falling, and lifts the sword stabbing it through Dean and into the base of the tree. Cas' head falls to Dean's chest. Quietly whispering 'i love you's and apologies, promising he will find Sam.  
  
The wind picks up and the ground rumbles beneath his feet. The darkness screaming around them, being pulled into the tree, being sealed inside something created of grace by the blood of the righteous man.  
  
Cas falls to his knees and sobs, broken in so many ways.

Silence falls, the wind stops and the sky clears.  
  
The world was safe once again.   
  
But an angel, a brother, and a righteous man were all lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on that one episode of buffy...


End file.
